Shas'O Aures
Shas'O Tau'n Aures Taan (Pronounced "Shas Oh Tau eN Ores Tarn), though commonly known to the Imperium as Commander Darkstorm, was a commander of the Oresh'uan Sept's Battle Force. He was the Sept's founding commander, and is revered as the father of the Sept, "forging it's greatness single handedly with the burning fires of faith in his heart." He has become a legend throughout the Tau empire, and his legacy is bound to shine on for many centuries to come. History Early life O'Aures was born on the Tau sept, Tau'n. At birth he was given the name Shas'saal Tau'n Aures Taan, even though his popular name is Commander Darkstorm, his true name means "The young avatar of the winds of change from Tau'n." As he grew up, he was like any other fire caste child on the planet; energetic, confident, and eager to serve the Fire Caste. Throughout his entire life he didn't seem to fit in, he wasn't the top of his class, nor were he the best sportsman on the feild. When he was about fourteen and a half, when he started training for the Tau military, that things were clear, he knew in his heart that fighting was his true destiny. At sixteen he became a fully fledged Fire Warrior, and was bonded with eleven other warriors, and even today they share a bond that is nigh but impossible to break. Induction into Fire Caste After induction into the military he flew through the ranks, with his chill accuracy in all weapons that few could match, great courage, and an extensive knowledge in the ways of warfare that even baffled his tutors. On the battlefield he and his team performed feats that turned the tide of many battles. He earned the reputation of being "The storm of the night" as a battlesuit pilot, which gave him the nickname "Darkstorm". It was when he bacame a Shas'el at twenty was when he became famous. His sucess was legendary and he bacame an idol for not just the warriors of Tau'n, but was known on nearby septs such as Vior'la, Sac'ea and N'dras. There was a common story told by many tau that further proves his faith in Tau'va, the greater good. Versions vary, but the main idea was that even the Commander of Tau'n idolised him, and asked him if he wanted to pilot an XV8 battlesuit, and to join a team of other Shas'ui before his full term as a firewarrior was up. Most tau would jump at the chance, but Aures refused, he seemed to have believed in the greater good even more than his own commander, that all tau are equals. Only another year later, he earned the place of a Junior Shas'o of Tau'n. But his battle force's guide ethereal, Aun'tares, knew that this wasn't enough to make proper use of his talents, and after only a few weeks of service in his new rank, made him the supreme commander of a new and insignifcant sept, Oresh'uan. Today Aur'es had made the weak sept a very strong and feared force of the greater good. The he squad he was bonded with years ago still stand by his side as bodyguards and veterans. Even O'Aures's guide ethereal Aun'tares has now taken the position as the sept's lead ethereal, even he was inspired by his student's success. O'Aures became so successful that he was offered a place as a Commander of a new battle force in the secretive Aun'Va Coalition, named the Desert Hunters. He abruptly refused, which unintentionally started the famous rivalry between the two forces. Death Aures dies in Space Hunter: The Shattering. Battlefeild tactics Shas'o Aures used a plethora of complex, but very successful tactics, that seem to combine Kauyon and Mont'ka into the one Cadre. His tactics included the uses of fire warrior teams to provide a staple and large amout of fire support, while kroot zoom ahead in Devilfish to capture objectives. His speciality tactic was his favour for many different battlesuits each assigned to specific tasks, with multiple variants of XV8 Crisis suits are the most common. Ones armed with plasma rifles take out threats such as space marine terminators and other elites, while the ones with burst cannons act as shock troops. The most dangerous of missions are reserved for XV25 Steath teams, taking out the major dangers, like a turbo-boosting Rhino full of bloodthirsty Khorne Bezerkers. XV88 Broadside suits lied at the back of the army, obliterating vehicles and large opponents with their twin-linked railguns. Vespid also fly ahead of the main army, flanking the enemies and pinning them down with their deadly Neutron Blasters. But the most feared parts of his army are the Hammerhead Gunships and Skyray Missile Defence Gunships, their firepower unmatched, and powerful enough to take down even Monoliths, Baneblades and Squiggoths. His tactics have since been taken upon and continually improved by the current Shas'O Ko'vash, Aures's protégée. Quotes Profile Category:Tau Characters